U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,796B1 describes benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl and benzoimidazolyl substituted polymeric styryl compounds and their use in electroluminescent elements.
United States Patent Publication US2005/0277631 describes substituted monocyclic heteroaryl vanilloid receptor ligands and their use in various treatments.
Thus, there remains a need for potent modulators of TRPV1 and, particularly, for novel benzoimidazole compounds that exhibit potent binding affinity for the TRPV1 ion channel.